Luck all Around
by Starisha23
Summary: Hiccup's a normal kid with a small problem who goes to collage like every one else but one day on the way home every thing changes. Modern!AU Hijack.
1. Chapter 1: Lucky Miss

**Luck all Around**

**This is my first Hijack story so go easy on me.**

**Hiccups 18 and Jacks 23 to clear things up. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lucky Miss**

\- _God played a trick on me today, I'm just lucky he sent you to save me._

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous haddock looked glumly out the class room window. Rain fell from the dark skies and thunder boomed loudly drowning out the teachers lecturing speech. The weather outside matched his mood perfectly- Dark and gloomy. Minute by minute ominous dark clouds began to gather overhead and rain started to pellet down harder on the roof.

Days like this always left him feeling sick to the stomach. He used to like these days, the clouds always seemed to promise that behind them was the sun, it gave him hope for change. That change did happen, but not in the way he hoped, his mother died and he was left to the raphe of his father. His father never struck him, never beat him but he talked him down blaming him for his mother's death.

"It's all your fault! If you had been a good child, this wouldn't have happened!" It always left him stricken with guilt. For the longest time he had learnt to ignore it but soon it came to the point he believed it.

It was his fault if he had never begged to take the long way home his mother would have still been alive.

It was a normal day for the Haddocks, like any other, his mother would pick him up from school and they would drive home. That day however Hiccup had decided he wanted to take the long way home; the way through the park, a road that wasn't usually taken. He wanted to draw the waving trees and vibrant flowers that ran up the left side of the road.

He saw something, it was animal and he shouted for him mother to stop while he drew it. Unfortunately he shouted so loud his mother was jolted and swerved. Right into a large oak tree. No damage was done to his side of the car and the air bag had saved him from a concussion but the same could not been said about his mother. Somehow her air bag had not been deployed and she had hit her head so hard she was bleeding. A lot. Horror stricken, tears started to form in his eyes. He hadn't wanted this to happen.

In an act to save her he pulled her back by the shoulders so she was resting against the seat. He screamed for her to wake up begging her not to go. She was alive, barely, she cracked her eyes open to look at her boy one last time. To see his red cheeks, and tear stricken face. She told him she was okay eyes rolling back. He shock her screaming for help, trying to keep her awake.

And In her last act to keep him calm, she smiled.

Even through all her pain, she smiled, closed her eyes and left. Just like that.

It had been the worst day of his life, and he doubted anything could out do it. He still had vivid flash back's that came to him as dreams. He would wake up sweating, he had learnt not to scream; it only gave his father an excuse to come up and shout at him for being weak.

His father wouldn't only shout at him about his mother, his wife. No. he'd find anything wrong with him and pin it on his back.

"You're not my son! You're a disgrace to the family name!" That always cut deep but saying that his father wouldn't dare kick him out no matter how much he wanted to. Everything Hiccup did reminded him of his wife, the way he bit his lip when he was scared or how hard he would concentrate on his art.

Hiccup was majoring in art and mechanics, he had always been fascinated with colours and different shapes and was always experimenting with textures and patterns. Doing art was the one thing that reminded him of his mum. He would always draw animal inspired dragons. For example he drew his black cat as an elegant black dragon with large curious eyes and black scaly skin. He named it Toothless, after his cat.

Mechanics because as a child he had always wondered how a car's wheels would turn or how planes stayed up in the sky like a bird. Best to say he was a curious child.

Shaking his head to get the sadistic thoughts of his mother's death out of his head he turned the page of his text book with a shaken hand without even looking at it earning him a look from his friend.

"Hey Hiccup you ok?" He heard a soft voice from beside him. Peeling his eyes away from the depressing weather he turned to his friend.

"I'm fine Astrid, just feel a bit sick." He turned to his work burying his face in his book holding his glasses up with his fore finger. Astrid was always so protective of him, anyone who looked at him funny or even talked funny about him would be interrogated by her.

He was always an odd ball and in his society that was looked down upon. His lack of sportiness put him down in P.E and anything to do with sports which was also looked down on.

He wasn't all that weak he did go to the gym, just the one on the other side of town; there was no way he would let someone from school see him in the local one. It was owned by his dad and he was kinda obligated to go he had mussels just no one knew about them.

"You know if you feel sick you can go home. You look a little green." Astrid rubbed his back in a soft caress. "You want me to come with you? You know I will."

Hiccup thought for a moment if he went home he would have to explain things to his father on the other hand he felt like he was going to vomit any minute now. "Na, its fine but I think it's best if I went home." He said softly laying his head against the cold table in hope that somehow it would cool his burning temperature down.

"Sure." She smiled punching him a few moments later in the arm gently causing his to laugh quietly, it was an occurring thing and it didn't really hurt at all.

"Let me guess it's because I haven't asked the teacher yet?"

"Nope, it because I felt like it, now come on." She lifted his arm up catching the teacher attention he looked sceptically at Astrid's hand holding Hiccups up.

"Yes Hiccup." Hiccup muttered something against the cool surface that the teacher couldn't quite catch and sighed.

"Speak up boy." Giggled were heard around the room causing Astrid to look back and glare at the rude teenagers. They promptly stopped. Everyone was scared of her, she was the exact opposite of hiccup; she played about 4 different sports and no one would dare start a fight with her.

"He asked if he could go home sir." Astrid filled in for him. "He's not feeling too good." The teacher sighed and wrote a note down on a piece of paper for the receptionist. Mumbles were heard all around the room making hiccup press his forehead harder against the table trying to be as small as possible.

"Very well." Hiccup lifted his head up that now had a large red blob on his fore head from the pressure he had inflicted on himself. Astrid pointed it out him with a laugh and he scowled rubbing his head vigorously.

"Thank you." he said under his breath he said bye to Astrid collected the note and walked out the class room head down avoiding the looks he was getting. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened it was actually the 5th time this month.

Once he got to the lockers he pulled his one open with a small grunt from the sheer effort he had put into it. He was given the broken and Odin knows why, he had always been a good and quiet child in school. He had just put it down to the fact that the teacher was to scared of the student who had been assigned this locker and there for used his as a shield.

Once the locker opened a piece of paper slipped out and the fact that his hand was already there to catch it before he even knew it was there left him scared of his sanity but he guessed it was just a natural instinct. After all he got one of these at least twice a week if not more.

Looking over the note he scrunched it up and threw it behind him like yesterday's trash. It was the same one as always; a stupid death threat from Snotlout and his band of idiots, the worst he had ever gotten from them was a few punches in the stomach.

He got all his stuff and sung his bag over his shoulder. He closed his locker and made his way to reception which would ultimately be the door to his own personal heaven; a place without school.

He slipped the note to the receptionist who looked at him with a worry stricken face. "Hiccup this is the 5th time this month are you sure you're ok." Hiccup looked up at the old woman and sighed.

"I'm fine, weather like this makes me feel a bit sick is all." He replied smiling slightly to show he was at least a little ok. The woman looked out the window with sullen eyes to see the harsh weather, flinching as a small hail stone hit the window.

She sighed "Well ok, get home safe it's like a blizzard out there." Hiccup nodded with a small thank you. The lady pushed the small button and the magnetic door opened allowing a large gush of cold air to hit Hiccup like a tonne of bricks.

The receptionist offered him a small apology which he accepted gracefully and left on his way home

The strong wind cut by his skin like a blade of ice and caused his eyes to water. He grabbed the edges of his jacket pulling it closer to himself trying to keep himself warmer as he sat at the bus stop. After what seemed like hours the bus arrived and he got on.

He was freezing and his shoes were soaked to the bone squelching every time he took a steep. Damn he had just bought them. He took a seat next to an elderly woman who eyed him and mutter something about 'Teenagers' and 'Tramp's' He didn't care much though. He brought one knee up to his chest and hugged it while the other stayed put on the ground.

He started to think of the things his dad would say when he got home. He would probably start with his now talking shoes then move on to the rest of him. As always. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the name of his street called out by the automatic voice. Standing up abruptly he slung his bag over his shoulder and rushed out of the bus.

One more road and he would be home, home sweet home minus the Dad of course. He was so determined to get home he crossed the road so quickly he ended up dropping his glasses and Hiccup hadn't even noticed until he was at the other side of the road.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, he looked around and saw a car moderately far away coming toward where his glasses had dropped. He couldn't go home without them it would only add to the long lecture he would get when he got home and to tell the truth he didn't want to be in his father's presence longer than he had to.

Without even thinking about how close the car had come while he was having his little rant he ran back across the road to pick up his glasses. He bent down to pick up his glasses when he heard screams and a lot of shouting going on. Looking up curios about what was going on when he saw something a little bit too close for comfort coming his way.

His eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights and he shivered. He stared at the upcoming car when had it got this close? Long forgot glasses hit the ground as he continued to stare.

This was his way out, he would be away from his father and reunited with his mother. This is what he wanted, this is what he needed.

He closed his eyes bliss fully awaiting the hit, the hit came but not in the way he had anticipated, instead of coming from the front it came from the side throwing Hiccup and whatever had hit him into the air and onto the pavement.

He didn't open his eyes to afraid to see cold, grey, wet pavement instead of lush clouds and large gold gate's, but he knew had to open them some day so rolled onto his back groaning with the pain in his back. Opening his eyes he saw nothing accept for the few people that had gathered around him. Suddenly he heard shouting and turned to see what was happening.

"What the hell is you're problem!" Someone shouted, not to him but a guy who had stopped in the middle of the road along with his car a pair of crushed of glasses behind his left wheel.

"Me? You the one who jumped in front of my car!" The man shouted back, face red with anger. Was this the man who had almost fattened him?

"Saving some one's life bastard!" He looked at where this voice was coming from to see a white haired man he couldn't see his face as the man's back was to him. "Tell me would you have stopped if it were a young child?" The man asked poking the other in the chest.

The man thought for a minute and got back into his car grumpily. "Go to hell." He said starting up the engine and starting to leave.

"No! You go to hell Fucker!" The white haired man shouted this must have been the thing that had knocked him of his feet. Fuck. The man made his way over and Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for the scolding he was sure to get. When he heard nothing he opened his forest green eyes to see a pale out stretched hand he looked up and his eyes met the most dazzling blue ones he had ever seen.

The man flashed him a pearly white grin and offered his name.

"The names Jack."

Hiccup couldn't even speak to caught up in the man's eyes.

* * *

**Well that's it I won't update super-fast cause' I'm already writing a fanfic 'The Frozen Academy.' and this was an idea I just had to write down. I want to know your opinion on it and see if you guys want to know what happens next. I've already got the skeleton I just need to feed it. Depending on how many follows I get I might update every two weeks give or take. **


	2. Chapter 2: What!

**Luck all Around.**

**Next update sorry for the long wait. :/ was really busy with school. ;o Also hiccup looks like he does in Httyd 2 but is oblivious to his hunky dory-ness. Have you watched the five minute clip of HTTYD 2 it's awesome go check it out if you like spoilers :P**

**Wait what? 12 follows on the first chapter?! You guys are amazing. Kisses for all. :* **

**Hiccups 18 and Jacks 23 to clear things up. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What!?**

_\- Everything in life is luck._

* * *

Hiccup was never one to stare but the pair of eyes in front of him were so captivating so fresh and innocent and so unaware of the pain of reality he just couldn't look away. An angel's gaze. He could see there was wisdom in those sky orbs but he could never understand the amount of kindness as well. He wished he could just stare at them all day, basking in their beauty but all good things must come to an end.

"Hello?" The man supposedly named Jack waved his hand in front of the fallen boys face trying to catch his attention.

Hiccup's eyes lost contact with Jacks when a hand was waved in front of his face. "Hu? What-?" Hiccup blushed knowing he had just been caught staring into the eyes of some unknown man. Well he knew his name. Great he had just made things a bit more awkward for himself.

"Hey calm down, are you ok?" Jack asked tilting his head in a way Hiccup found so adorable. Realising what he was thinking he blushed and looked back down at the wet pavement. Thoughts running through his mind at the speed of light trying to piece things together.

"Uh, ye, fine." He replied trying to sit up but he felt so weak and useless and when a pain in his arm caused him to tremble and fall back hitting his head it just proved his point further. He just couldn't do anything right and the attractive face in front of him wasn't helping at all.

Shit. He cursed in his head, how embarrassing. It was just like the time he had fallen down in the cafeteria spilling his food all over himself. God that led to a week of people calling him and I quote. 'Food Boy'.

"God! Now you can't tell me your fine!" The white haired man dropped down to his knees and went to cradle Hiccups head with one hand and examined his arm with his other. He pulled off Hiccups jacket and rolled up his green t-shirt arm above his elbow. Jack cringed at the huge cut and bruise that was sure to go purple and black.

"Man this is some bruise you have here." He laughed pulling on Hiccups jacket. "Now you haven't broken anything but you've sprained your elbow."

Hiccup stood up with the help of Jack and brushed himself off with his un-harmed arm. "What, you some kind of doctor." Hiccup scoffed rolling his eyes.

Jack looked at the boy who was a few centimetres shorter than him and laughed. "I like you." He said causing Hiccup to blush. "No I studied medicine in university though." Jack shrugged then made a pass for Hiccups bag slinging it over his shoulder. "You need to clean that cut up and my flat isn't that far."

"Who say's I want to go with you?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow, who does this guy think he is.

"You wanna go home?"

"No" He answered quickly it would give his dad _another _thing to scolded him on, and he did have until 3:15. Hiccup glanced at his watch, 1:00 every one would be finishing of lunch and he hadn't eaten anything. Way to go.

"Thought so." Jack chuckled, starting to walk back across the road this time waiting for the green man. He was so strange, Hiccup could see the kindness in his eyes but he didn't expect the man to reply to his sarcasm as he did.

Hiccup and Jack didn't share a word after that, the ice cold wind continued to cut by his face and the chill of the air was enough to give him a brain freeze so even if he did want to ask a question, he doubted he would be able to form coherent words.

The walk wasn't that long, the whole time Hiccup had been shivering and staring at the back of Jacks head trying his best to figure the strange man out, while Jack seemed unaffected by the cold weather.

"I like weather like this. Especially when it snow." Jack finally said looking back at the green eyed boy. "What about you?" Hiccup quickly looked away scared that he had somehow got caught.

"Huh?"

Jack laughed. "I asked if you like weather like this." He repeated gesturing around him. Was he asking if he liked the cold? That was simple. No.

"Oh," Hiccup thought for a moment. "Well I guess I used to." He added shrugging.

Jack raised an eye brow at the boys explanation, he wasn't usually one to pry but to be honest he was quite intrigued by this boy. He was different from all of the high school students he had met, this boy wasn't loud or rude even though he had that sassy sarcasm.

Hiccup catching the man's puzzled expression sighed. "Look up." He ordered and Jack did. "What do you see?"

Jack kept the confused expression on his face as he looked up at the ominous clouds grey, with specks of white. "Cloud's?" He mumbled unsure that was what he was meant to be looking at. What did clouds have to do with liking this type of weather?

"Ye well behind that cloud is the sun you see?" Jack nodded. "The clouds are like a promise. A promise that when they go, there will be a sun waiting for us. A promise of change. You get it now?"

Jacks face of confusion said it at, hiccup didn't really want to continue but he saw the pure curiosity in those gorgeous Safire blue eyes. "Let's just say that promise didn't go exactly the way I planned."

Jack notices the change in Hiccups mood, left the subject alone, he saw hiccup look down to his left foot and sigh. Following his gaze Jack saw a piece of metal in between Hiccups trouser leg and sock and instantly looked away not wanting to seem nosey.

They arrived at Jacks soon after walking in a semi-awkward silence, the only sound were car horns and sirens blaring at their highest, pricing people's eardrums like sharp knives as they passed by. The lift ride was also lived out in a deadly silence.

4th floor. Ding.

Once they reached the door Jack scrambled to get his keys from inside his hoodie pocket, finding his key he put the key in and unlocked the door pushing it open for Hiccup to walk through.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Jack welcomed opening his hands out wide. Hiccup looked around the studio flat, it wasn't messy per-say but there were papers scattered all over the dinner table and laptop, bookshelves filled to the brim with large old books and video games scattered around the flat screen TV.

"It's… nice."

"Don't stress yourself finding words to compliment it." Jack laughed.

"No I mean it's homely." Much unlike his own house everything had to be the bare necessaries and dull, ha, very dull. But it was true his home was warm smelled like Christmas and was also nicely lit, it felt lived in.

Jack shrugged walking further into the room after closing the door behind him and picking up all the cloths piled up on the sofa throwing them into the kitchen area.

"Ok so we should get that cut disinfected." Jack said pointing at Hiccups now swelling arm. "Just sit on the sofa while I get… the stuff." Jack made his way to the bathroom leaving Hiccup to his own devices.

The most prominent question in his head the one vying to be asked the most was why jack was doing all this? Why was he doing something like this for a nobody? It just didn't make sense, not at all.

Jack scurried back into the room sitting next to hiccup looking eager to help. He rolled up hiccups shirt sleeve and cleaned his cut with alcohol making Hiccup his in pain, Jack then wrapped it up sealing it with a piece of tape.

"Why are you doing all this?" Hiccup whispered under his breath.

"Because you looked like you needed help."

"I don't need your help." Hiccup whispered. "You should have just left me!" Hiccup

"And let you die!" Jack shot up horrified at the idea of letting the boy get hit by the car. He would never wish that upon anyone. "You have so much to live for!"

"You don't know anything." Hiccup finally huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Jack sighed and sat down to.

They sat down for a moment in silence before Hiccup spoke. "Look I'm sorry ok?"

"Forgiven." Jack smiled showing his pearly whites causing him to blush and stutter.

"O-ok well u-um… do you think I could take a sh-shower?" Hiccup asked shyly, looking down at himself and his filthy state, wondering how he had even got _this_ dirty. His jeans looked even scruffier than before and his jacket now had a large gash going through the elbow similar to the one on his arm. Great.

"Uh… Ye sure down there I'll get you something to wear after." Jack said still smiling.

"Thank you" Jack smiled in response and pointed to the bathroom door. Jack watched the young boy scurry of to get washed and shook his head. Making his way to the other side of the room he went through the cloths he knew no longer fit him picking up a pair of maroon jeans, white tank along with boxers and socks.

On his way back from the bathroom after giving Hiccup the cloths he heard the water go. He sat on his sofa turning on the TV trying to find something good to watch and after futile efforts he settled on the news.

"The trial of-" A buzzing sound cut off the reporters monotone voice abruptly and made Jack jump at the sudden brake in harmony. He looked at Hiccups bag where he was sure the buzzing was coming from, opening the boys bag he found a phone vibrating each second the sound becoming more accentuated almost enticing him to answer it.

He made a grab for the phone staring at the number, carefully he lifted it to his ear and tapped the green phone. "Hel-"

"Where the fuck do you think you are! I got a call from the school saying you were coming home early 'coz you were sick you little good for nothing wimp! When I get my-" Was he hearing this correctly, it sounded like a middle aged man probably Hiccups dad, but he couldn't be sure.

"Excuse me who is this?" Jack asked cautiously into the phone cutting off whoever was talking. Their tone was harsh and rough like sand paper, unforgiving like the storm outside.

"Don't act smart Hiccup!" This time the voice on the other end sounded like a dog growling at an intruder.

"I'll ask again, who is this?"

"What?" The person on the other end must have come down from his high rage and realised it was not his son on the other end of the line it was much too rich and smooth to be. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Jack. Now do I have to ask you again?"

"I'm Stoic, That little fuck's _dad_." This was hiccups dad? No wonder the boy wanted to get run over, he was absolutely horrible. He couldn't imagine living with anyone like that. Now Jack was angry he didn't care if it was Hiccups dad, he had no right to call his son such names.

"That gives you no right to say things like that about him!" Jack shouted at the man. God he really hoped he didn't have to shout anymore today he wasn't really used to it and he was going to have a killer sore throat tomorrow.

"What do you mean!? He my son I can say what the fuck I like about him!"

"You know what if that's the case I don't think your fit to be a dad!"

"What Y-"

"Bye!" Jack put down the phone before that man could say anything else to him. He always had a protective streak about him but never to this much. He lay back against the sofa back and closed his eyes letting a groan pass his lips, now the boy had to stay here. Looks like he's sleeping on the sofa. Yay!

Hiccup soon emerged from the bath room a towel over his shoulders fully clothed. The jeans hanged slightly on his waist while the shirt stuck to his damp skin showing of his curved abdomen. Jack had to literally pull his eyes away before he was caught staring.

He looked up to see the boy nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh what do you want to eat? I'm guessing you haven't had lunch yet?" Jack asked and the Hiccup shook his head.

"No." He said looking down at his cover feet.

"Okay I'll order pizza. What do you want?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Anything's good really."

"Peperoni it is." Jack mad his way to the fridge were take away menu's literally covered the machine making it impossible to know the colour underneath. "Oh and by the way you're staying over to night." Jack said nonchalantly plucking a pizza leaflet from the fridge.

Hiccup was about to say something but looked down and saw his phone on the coffee. He didn't remember leaving it there. He picked it up and saw he had a missed call from his dad and that there was also an answered call. Shit! He guessed all the shouting he had heard over the gushing water must have been him and not another resident.

He was in deep shit.

* * *

**Hey finally done took me about 2 hours, I really need a life. Dad keeps telling me I spend too much time on my tablet so I thought I might come back to writing for a while need to update all my stories anyway, I'm such a sucker for you guys. Don't forget to Review, Follow and REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Missed Opportunity

**Luck All Around**

**Next update sorry for the long, long, long, long, LONG wait. :/ Thanks for all the reviews and follows they motivate me to go on. I and my friend ****_naomicandyxxx_**** from school are writing a story together, Hijack of course. The first chapter is written by me and the next is by her and so on so look out for it, it's called ****_Changed Perspectives_****.**

**Hiccups 18 and Jacks 23 to clear things up. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Missed opportunity**

\- _Luck isn't always lucky._

* * *

Jack was in the shower. Hiccup sat there, on the sofa staring at the flickering lights of the TV, not really paying attention to whatever was on just trying to rid his brain of the mental image that entered his mind when Jack mentioned him going to have a shower.

_No bad, Hiccup, when you leave he won't even remember you just like everyone else. _Closing his eyes he massaged his forehead relieving it of stress, or at least trying to. He eventually turned the TV off, it was only adding to his small concussion that he had received when his head had smashed into the concrete pavement.

Leaning his head back Hiccup tried his best wondering what was taking Jack so long in the shower. A knock on the door cut through Hiccups thoughts. Jack shouted something from the bath room that Hiccup didn't catch but guessed it was about the door. Scrambling up he ran to the door flattening his hair.

Opening the door he came face to face with a familiar face, but he couldn't be certain as the face was looking down at the bag that held what Hiccup guessed was the pizza. They guy looked up smiling, he was chubby and had blond hair. Hiccup swore he went to his school.

"That's seven fifty please." The guy stuck out a chubby hand expecting the money. Hiccup went, grabbed the money of the window sill and passed it to him. The boy looked closely at Hiccup's face. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh… maybe school…" He said shyly looking down to his feet biting his lip, not many people paid attention to him unless they were out to tease or beat him up.

"Ye! You're that kid that hangs out with Astrid aren't you" The blond boy laughed "What's you name again… Hiccup right!" Hiccup nodded his head in affirmation. "Cool, I'm Fishlegs by the way." He stuffed the money in his pocket and shook hand with Hiccup.

Hiccup took the pizza placing on the nearest table and the two carried on a conversation apparently Fishlegs was also in art with Hiccup. The two ended up laughing about something Fishlegs had said.

"And that's when I said no you're not!" And the two began to laugh even harder, Hiccup wiping a few tear away. "Ha, I know right…" Fish looked down at his watch and noticed the time "… Well I gotta go now." He said looking a bit disappointed but before Hiccup could say anything a new voice interrupted him.

"Hey where's the pizza I'm starving!" Hiccup turned around to see a half-naked Jack standing there a white towel hanging loosely on his waist almost begging to be ripped off. Blushing bright red he pointed to the small table beside him and Jack rubbed his stomach in anticipation. God those abs looked good enough to eat off.

Jack took the pizza saying 'Hey' to Fishlegs casually as if he weren't half-naked and placing it onto the kitchen island going into his room to, Hiccup guessed get changed. Hiccup watched Jack like a hungry hawk and when he turned back to Fishlegs he could see a knowing smirk etched onto his face.

"What?" Hiccup asked slightly confused.

Fishlegs laughed a bit. "I didn't know that you swung that way." Hiccup stood there not even accepting the words throw at him, letting them hit him in the face and land in a heap on the floor and that's when the stuttering started.

"I-I… oh wow… I-I d-didn't see… oh god… It's not what it looks like!" Hiccup slapped himself in the head when he saw the blond victories smile. "Just go I thought you had to go."

"Hey no need to be upset!" Fishlegs put his hands up in surrender "And I know the drill, I won't tell anyone, scouts honour." He saluted to the air as Hiccup was shorter than him.

"Huh? You were in the scouts." Hiccup asked intrigued, but oh god was this conversation dragging on, it had been so long since he had had a proper conversation with someone except from Astrid. He didn't really know how to end it truthfully.

"What? Pftt no, look at me!" He gestured to himself and Hiccup let his eyes wander as Fish laughed. He really didn't know what to say to that but luckily Fishlegs phone started to ring and he went to grab it before Hiccup could dignify his comment with an answer.

Looking over his phone Fish sighed looking back up at Hiccup. "It's my boss, I really need to go now. Well see ya and sit with us tomorrow at school ok?"

Hiccup stared at him funny was he really inviting him to sit with him at school didn't he know that was social suicide. "Uh… Ok? I mean yes! Sure!"

"Great, bye." Fishlegs made his way back to the lift and Hiccup closed the door behind him sighing. He had just made a new friend way to go Hiccup. Since meeting this Jack guy things have started looking up for him.

"Took him long enough." Someone said into Hiccups ear causing him to scream in shook and hold a hand to his heart that was now beating faster than the norm.

"Shit, don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people?" Hiccup scolded the older man who was now fully dressed with a piece of peperoni pizza in his hand. Jack laughed taking a bite of the slice in his hand. "And you didn't wait for me?" He whined.

"Hey! You were taking too long!" Jack defended himself. "Anyway's wanna watch a movie?" Jack made his way back to the sofa Hiccup trailing behind him.

"Uh, sure, what did you have in mind?" Hiccup asked taking a seat and grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. Jack searched through his huge stack of movie's trying to looking for the one he wanted. Finding he lifted it up in triumph.

Jack placed the disc in the DVD player and when to sit next to hiccup. "I was thinking we could watch twilight and do really, really bad lip read's." Hiccup stared at Jack for a minute wandering why Jack had chosen such a movie to lip read over. He had been told that this movie was nothing more than a chick flick for girls with a taste for sappy romance and large quantities of blood.

"Sure." Hiccup smiled, what the worst that could happen? And Jack seemed to be already cracking up the idea like it was the best thing ever. He guessed he'd also have to be a part of it seeing there where two main characters. Truthfully he had no idea how this was going to go so he'd just '_go with the flow'_ as Astrid say's.

After watching about half the movie Hiccup had tears in his eyes, he had no idea how Jack did it but by God was he funny, Hiccup had decided to join in about ten minutes in and from Jacks reaction he knew he was ok. And by the end of the movie they were both hanging over each other trying to stay put on the sofa. Jack had genuinely been absolutely hilarious and Hiccup was literally all over Jack.

He hadn't even noticed how close they were until Hiccup looked up from his hunched position to look straight at pale eyelids. He could feel jack's laughs rumble in his chest and his pizza breath hover over his lips with a hint of peppermint.

When Jack finally opened his eyes his breath hitched at he looked into dazzling green eye's that captivated him and pulled him in.

Hiccup came to his scenes when his lips skimmed over the white haired boy's lips slightly. He couldn't do this, they'd probably have a one night stand and Jack would end up kick him out the next morning and then he would have no choice then to go back home to his raging father.

Sighing Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned back smiling. "So do you wanna watch another movie or like go to sleep."

Looking slightly dejected Jack smiled nonetheless. "Uh, well it eleven and you have school tomorrow right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then it's decided bed time!" Jack clapped his hands jumping up

"What are you my mum?" Hiccup rolled his eyes leaning his head back so he was staring at the celling.

"Ha nope last time I checked I was a man thank you very much." Jack said wiggling his eye brow's for a second. It was one of those things that Hiccup though he knew but he also had another thought of what it could be.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and let out a small yawn that was muffled by his hand. "Well I guess I'll just crash on the sofa then." He shifted himself so that he was now laying on the sofa, his head using the arm rest as a pillow. He had also draped his legs across Jack,

"Nu-uh, this sofa's gonna snap your back it's so hard." Jack warned pushing Hiccups legs off him standing. Hiccup's body rolled a bit of the sofa and caused him to sit on the carpeted floor back against the bottom of the sofa. "Sleep in the bed. I'll sleep here." Jack seemed pretty proud of himself and was practically glowing.

"But it you're bed." Hiccup insisted looking up at Jack with a kicked puppy look.

"You're a guest." Looking away Jack insisted Hiccup sleep in the bed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Ha got you!" Jack said triumphantly punching the air with his fist. Looking pretty proud of himself as he usual does. Hiccup bet Jack would be proud if he tied his shoe laces by himself.

Hiccup's eye's widened realising that he had just been tricked in the most cliché way ever. Odin he was so thick sometimes. "That's unfair." He mumbled under his breath but Jack caught it and laughed at the boy's anguish.

Then a great idea came to mind. "How about we sleep together!" Jack raised a brow at what he knew Hiccup wasn't implying but he guessed he could still make the boy blush for the hell of it.

"You know what I think that's the best idea you've had all day." Jack purred advancing on Hiccup. Blushing Hiccup shock his head vigorously and waved his arms about.

"No! I didn't mean in like that I meant we could tops n' tails." He defended quickly blushing madly. How could jack say that so openly and just after they almost kissed!

"Ok so who's topping." Jack wiggled his brows again. Hiccup sitting on the floor couldn't reach Jack's face so settled on slapping his leg.

"You know what I mean!"

"Ok, ok I get it gosh I was just messing!" Jack stepped back as to not get hit again because boy could Hiccup pack a punch. Hiccup stood up with a small grunt as while watching the movie his leg had fallen asleep. Watching Hiccup stumble around Jack sighed and wrapped and arm around his waist causing his to blush.

"I can walk on my own you know."

"Didn't seem like it just a second ago." Jack replied rolling his eyes and walking them both to his room.

Upon arriving Jack let go of Hiccup and made his way to his chest of draws. "You can just sleep in that top and your boxer, I put your cloths in the wash when you were getting pizza so you can just blow dry them in the morning." Jack called over his shoulder as he pulled out a pair of jogging bottoms.

Hiccup pulled down his trousers and folded them so he could place it on the night stand on his side. He also pulled of his socks sat on the bed, wiped the down before placing them under the duvet.

Hiccup watched Jack change in the most unsuspicious way ever; peaking over the duvet which was pulled up over his nose to hide his blush. Of course Hiccup had already seen all this with the pizza incident but that didn't make Jack any less attractive.

Finally felling like he was violating Jack he turned away and snuggled into the duvet, the covers still covering half his face. Soon he felt pressure on the bed and looked over at Jack who picked up the other pillow and threw it to the end of the bed. "Tops n' tails remember." Climbing into the bed Jack stuck a leg out of the covers and lay on his side ready to fall asleep.

"Goodnight."

Hiccups smiled into the covers and mumbled his own goodnight back at Jack, who then grunted. Another missed opportunity, and the light's whent out.

* * *

**I apologize for not writing but I've had a bit of a block for this story and then I'm also writing 3 other stories because I get bored easily but I have never abandoned a story so I'm going to finish this. Also this chapter my seem a bit fast but it's just a bit of fluff and will be going at a slower pace from now on. Not to slow just SLOWER.**

**And as always don't forget to drop a review and FOLLOW! ****J**


End file.
